Siblings
by Seized Opportunity
Summary: As they glance around the meeting room, they feel pity for some of the nations, and wonder what it would be like to not have a sibling. Because, sure, they fight, they leave scars on one another, but at the end of it all, none of them would trade it for anything. A collection of short, sibling based one-shots.


"Oh, oh! West! Pick me! Pick me!" Germany looks over to his brother and has to suppress a groan. Prussia is standing there, holding a crayon drawing of…something. He assumes it has to do with carbon dioxide emissions around the world (today's topic), but he can't actually tell what the picture is of. Aside from the word 'Awesome' appearing numerous times on the sheet, it just looks like a random mess of colours and shapes.

"Prussia, what are you doing here? You insisted that I take you along to this meeting, so we agreed you would stay in the main lobby." The meeting has fallen into disarray at this point anyways, so Germany figures he can humour his brother for a bit longer. Not to mention that Prussia is the only one who volunteered an idea (no matter how many indiscernible shapes and colours it contains).

"And I was there! But then this kid came up and tried to take away the crayon I was in the middle of using! So I was like 'Nuh uh!' and he was all like 'Aren't you too old for this?' and I was like 'Nuh uh!' and then he just took it! I then told him that that was an act against the Great and Powerful Prussia, and you know what he does? Nothing! He just looks at me, and then walks away-with the crayon! No cowering in fear, or apologizing to me, or even just a comment about my awesomness. So then some stuff happened and I thought 'Hey! I should go see my awesome little brother!' and here I am!"

"Of course. Well I should really get back to dealing with the meeting-"

"West, the meeting is over. Let's go drinking!" Sure enough, Germany looked around and noticed that, even if he really wanted to continue the meeting (which was not in fact scheduled to be over for another forty-two minutes) it would not be possible. Half of the Nations had left, and of those who still remained, they clearly weren't going to accomplish anything. Between England lecturing Canada and America about something (Germany guesses it has to do with the maple leaves and stars drawn all over England), and Italy trying to force-feed a sleeping Greece some pasta, Germany sees all he needs to.

Deciding that it was clearly a lost cause, Germany agrees to leave with Prussia. Prussia let out a cheer, saying something along the lines of how no one can possibly resist his awesomeness, and Germany began to head towards the meeting room door. He made it about two steps before Prussia stopped him.

"Hey, uh, West? You know the part of my story where I said that some stuff happened? Well, I may or may not be allowed in this building anymore, and I may or may not be better off going through that window." Prussia pointed to the one open window at the back of the room, and as Germany approached it, he noticed the ladder perched up against the side of the building.

Rather than question why his brother is not allowed in the building (Germany just assumes that Prussia shouted too many obscene things to the child. It wouldn't be the first time such a thing has happened) or how Prussia obtained such a tall ladder on such short notice, Germany just accepts it and simply nods his head while instructing Prussia to meet him in the parking lot.

Once Prussia is on the ladder, Germany closes the window and heads towards the door.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Germany wondered if this was part of Prussia's plan. The Nations will often take any excuse to leave a meeting early, and having Germany distracted presented the prime opportunity to slip away. After all, if Germany isn't focused on the meeting, why would anyone else be?

As Germany thinks this all through, he realizes that he doesn't really care, and is actually kind of glad for his brother's interference. Prussia's antics have brought a small smile to Germany's face (and this time without the usual accompanying headache).

Germany wonders what shenanigans will occur this afternoon, and what problems he'll have to get his brother out of. A faint smile crosses his face again and he thinks that there is no one else he'd rather be able to call bruder.


End file.
